


Round One

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Angel Threesome [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Sex, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gabriel have Alex exactly where they want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



> Written for blueteak's fandom_stocking.

“He's not a toy,” Michael said, both warning and promise.

“I know, _brother_ ,” Gabriel replied. “Toy's aren't nearly as responsive.”

Alex just looked at them through hooded eyes, heart beating so fast it was a wonder he could hear anything else.

Michael took pity on him first, of course he did, pressing soft kisses to his neck, then firmer ones that turned to soft bites. Gabriel just stared at him for a moment before leaning down and spreading Alex's legs, running strong and calloused hands up and down Alex's thighs.

Alex twitched, biting at his lower lip to stop from begging. Gabriel grinned, eyes devouring Alex, who somehow became even harder.

“Magnificent, isn't he?” Michael asked, hot breath against Alex's neck.

The smile Gabriel turned to Michael was softer, kinder than any Alex had seen before.

“Just leave him with some energy for me,” Michael said.

Gabriel moved into position, a predatory grin on his face. “I never make a promise I can't keep, you know that.”

* * * * *

A week later Alex still couldn't sleep on his back, or sit down. Or really walk. But he was very much looking forward to Round Two.


End file.
